The oilfield stimulation services industry has a requirement to monitor and provide a permanent record of the operating parameters when performing services ( i.e. fracturing, acidizing, cementing ). Certain known apparatus to position the marking means using drive wires, pulleys, A.C. or D.C. motors, resistive element position sensors, analog drive and control means. These systems do not meet the requirements of a oilfield environment due to mechanical and electrical shortcomings ( i.e. failure of drive wires, resistive element position sensors, etc. ), accuracy of measurements varies excessively ( i.e. 3%, 5%, 10%, or more ), in particular the resistive position sensor becomes contaiminated and worn which causes instability and oscillation of the marker, rendering the record useless. Another major problem with certain known apparatus is making the monitor display the same value as the recorded data. A resistive element connected to the marker drive apparatus, commonly known as a retransmitting slide wire, suffers from the problems associated with resistive position sensors, in addition the retransmitted signal inaccuracy is compounded by the mechanical coupling arrangement and becomes useless should the marker drive apparatus fails for any reason thus rendering the recorder and monitor display channel useless. The need for a 115 VAC power source or an inverter/converter along with excessive power demands, large physical size, heavy weight, and/or fragility of standard recorders and monitors limits their use for application in a oilfield environment and in portable applications.